Rūmumeito
by shota hunterz
Summary: Mereka telah tiba di Kyoto! / kumpulan drabble tentang Kusakabe dan Sajou ketika mereka telah menjadi 'teman' sekamar.


Keputusannya jatuh pada Kyoto. Pengumuman kelulusan mahasiswa baru yang diterima oleh si jenius Sajou sudah diperkirakan oleh kekasihnya dengan akurasi seratus persen. Siapapun pasti mafhum, jika Universitas se-elite Kyoto University bisa dimasuki oleh si lelaki kacamata. Bukan tanpa rencana jika Hikaru Kusakabe memilih jalan ikut hijrah ke Kyoto. Pemikirannya selama liburan musim panas terakhir, ia kuras demi mendapat sebuah keputusan final tak bisa di gugat. Pindah ke Kyoto, bekerja, dan tinggal bersama Sajou belahan jiwanya. Ia tak ingin jika miliknya nanti dilirik-lirik orang lain. Toh pemuda naif itu sudah pasti tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan orang lain, sekalipun itu mencelakakannya kelak.

Intinya, Kusakabe ingin tinggal bersama Sajou.

Dan disinilah cerita sehari-hari mereka dimulai.

 **.**

 **Ruumumeito**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Doukyuusei © Nakamura Asumiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kusakabe Hikaru X Sajou Rihito**

 **.**

 **"Saya tak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fiksi ini"**

 **.**

 **Warn! AU, Yaoi, hvmv, typo(s), setting cerita di ambil setelah Sajou dan Kusakabe pindah ke Kyoto.**

 **.**

 **Makan!**

Kusakabe baru tahu, kalau kekasihnya itu sangat cerewet mengenai makanan dan pola makan. Sudah berapa kali kepala kuningnya menjadi sasaran pukul lantaran mengabaikan anjuran pola makan yang telah tersusun rapi di pintu kamar. Merokok juga salah satu polah buruk yang masih tidak bisa ia lepaskan.

"Sudah kubilang, brokolinya di makan. Aku tak mau ada sisa sayuran di piring lagi."

Sajou Rihito pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah dengan celemek yang masih melekat di badan. Kelasnya berlangsung satu jam lagi, dan ia masih harus mengurusi bekal makan Kusakabe sekaligus mengawasi proporsi jenis makanan yang menjadi sarapan lelaki jangkung itu. Biasanya, Kusakabe akan memilih untuk berlari sambil menggigit roti lalu pergi ke sekolah di tengah sang ibu mengomel. Tapi lain cerita untuk Sajou. Marahnya lama sekali.

"Tapi Sajou, aku sudah kenyang."

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah kenyang, aku tidak akan pernah memasak lagi!"

 _Tuh kan_ , ancamannya sadis.

"Ya.. baiklah baiklah, nyonya Kusakabe yang cerewet. Aku akan memakannya, asal kau yang menyuapi."

Senyumnya jahil, seperti biasa. Menggoda pemuda itu, menjadi lebih intens diakukan ketika sudah tinggal seatap.

"Ya ampun, apa aku harus melakukan ini setiap paginya kau Kusakabe sialan!"

 **.**

 **No Smoking Area.**

Pun merokok. Adalah sebuah pelanggaran berat bila ritual tidak sehat itu dilakukan didalam flat mereka berdua. Saat itu musim gugur dan hujan turun lebat. Pilihan menghangatkan tubuh jatuh pada batang sigaret yang tersimpan rapi di laci dapur. Mumpung Sajou sedang kuliah, kesempatan ini tidak ia sia-siakan. Batang kedua sudah separuh ia hisap, sementara kaleng minuman sudah kandas seluruhnya. Kegiatannya hanya menonton acara olahraga, sambil menunggu Sajou puang. Libur bekerja di hari produktif tidak ada enak-enaknya. Sajou tetap bekerja dan pertemuan mereka tetap akan berlangsung di malam hari. Kekasih kacamatanya melarang Kusakabe menjemput. Mereka hanya punya satu payung, dan ia tak ingin jika lelaki jangkung itu nekat menjemput sambil menerobos hujan, konsekuensinya adalah sakit flu – minimal demam. Karena minggu ini benar-benar produktif sehingga sudah dapat dipastikan jika Kusakabe sakit maka ia akan terlantar.

"Tadaima..." suara Sajou benar-benar terdengar dan disusul tubuhnya dari pintu depan. Sedikit basah karena air hujan. Sial. Kusakabe belum sempat mematikan rokoknya dan menetralisir asap dengan pengharum ruangan.

Barang bukti masih di tangan.

Kusakabe Hikaru, total tertangkap basah dan bersalah karena melanggar komitmen perihal merokok.

Wajahnya cemberut, matanya memicing dan dengan setengah wajah ditutup telapak tangan, Sajou berlari merampas batang rokok. Menenggelamkan seuruhnya ke dalam wasrafe cuci tanpa berbicara.

Jelas. Jelas sekali lelaki manis itu marah.

"Sajou, aku bisa menjelaskan... itu... tadi... aku..."

"Tidur diluar kau dasar lelaki pecandu rokok."

Pintu kamar yang cuma satu-satunya terkunci dari dalam.

Geez. Jika sudah begini, ia akan lebih kedinginan tidur di sofa tanpa selimut, tanpa bantal dan tanpa Sajou yang bisa dipeluk. Sungguh hukuman yang menyiksa.

 **.**

 **Jangan abaikan aku!**

Kalau Sajou bisa marah karena hal-hal kerumahtanggaan terlanggar, maka Kusakabe bisa marah jika ia diabaikan.

"Sajou"

"Rihito"

"Sajou-chan"

"Sayang"

Salah satu faktor keengganannya mengikuti pendidikan di perguruan tinggi adalah, ketidakinginannya kembali patuh terhadap aturan pelajaran. Sajou yang pada dasarnya memang gila belajar, bercumbu dengan buku, jurnal, diktat dan komputer portabel sudah bagian dari hasratnya. Jemarinya menari diatas papan ketik, matanya menyisir referensi dari buku setebal dosa di hadapannya. Jumlahnya bukan satu, tapi sembilan. Tebalnya tidak manusiawi, dan Sajou tidak bergerak kemanapun sejak tujuh jam terakhir. Biskuit gandum dan teh hijau sudah kandas. Kusakabe yang baru pulang bekerja jam tujuh malam, sampai harus mengambil makanannya sendiri. Bukan tidak diwanti-wanti, Sajou tetap bertahan dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Tetapi telinganya sudah disumbat semacam doktrin tak kasat mata dengan "pantang gerak sebelum selesai". Jawabannya setiap ditanya hanya semacam,

"Hm?"

"Iya"

"Nanti saja"

"Apa Kusakabe? Aku tidak dengar"

Dengan interval waktu beberapa menit dari pertanyaan. _Lemot dan tidak nyambung_.

Kusakabe sudah muak, sekonyong-konyong lengannya yang berani, menutup komputer portabel itu dengan satu hentakan. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Kusakabe Hikaru adalah orang yang tidak sabaran dan tiba-tiba.

"Aku marah loh"

Jika sudah begitu, Sajou akan tersadar dan kembali pada kenyataan. Ia sudah berlebihan dengan kegilaannya akan belajar. Sebelum Kusakabe marah lebih jauh, ia sudah punya jurus ampuh untuk mengatasi itu semua.

 _Chu_.

Bibir mereka bertemu dengan Sajou yang memulai.

Hanya kecupan singkat, dengan belaian di pipi sebagai penutup.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Dasar musang berbulu hitam, berkacamata, manis pula. Kusakabe jadi tidak tega melanjutkan aksi ngambeknya.

 **.**

 **Jealous**

Populer merupakan genetis pada diri Kusakabe. Entah itu di kampung halamannya maupun di tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Di bengkel tempat ia bekerja, Kusakabe merupakan montir terfavorit wanita dan ibu-ibu berdasarkan angket iseng yang kawannya sebar. Di Universitas tempat Sajou kuliah, Kusakabe adalah alasan utama mengapa mahasiswa disana menyadari kehadiran Sajou. Setiap kali Kusakabe mengantar atau menjemput kekasihnya, ia tak pernah kesepian. Selalu saja ada gadis yang mengerumuninya untuk hanya bertegur sapa dengan ucapan basa-basi meskipun seantero kampus sudah tahu kalau dirinya milik Sajou seorang.

Sajou bukan tipe orang yang dengan terang-terangan berkata bahwa dirinya cemburu, tapi gerak-geriknya ketika tak nyaman sudah bisa terbaca dengan jelas.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Adalah obat manjur yang membuat Sajou tersipu.

"Bodoh."

 **.**

 **Sayuran itu sehat,** _ **tau**_ **.**

Mata malas Kusakabe makin kentara jika ia sudah harus diikutsertakan dalam belanja bulanan bersama nyonya Rihito. Sedari tadi bahan nabati nyaris memenuhi delapan puluh persen troli belanja. Selanjutnya, susu dan sereal kemudian sabun cuci dan pelembut. Mereka sudah seperti suami istri saja.

"Kusakabe, tolong ambilkan havermout paling atas – yang bungkusnya merah bukan biru."

Padahal Kusakabe tidak mengerti dimana perbedaan signifikan dari kedua produk tersebut. Sajou bisa mengomel kembali jika ia protes. Salah satu sifat cerewetnya ia temukan ketika mereka tinggal bersama.

"Sajou, aku ingin merokok diluar. Kau lanjutkan saja belanja, jika sudah selesai telfon aku." Kusakabe baru saja akan melangkah ketika lengannya di tahan – di cengkeram dengan kuat.

"Kau mau kemana, Kusakabe. Temani aku disini."

Auranya gelap, pandangannya mendadak jahat, dan Kusakabe lebih memlih untuk tinggal.

"Baik, nyonya."

 **.**

 **Umbrella**

Banyak sisi manis yang Sajou miliki dan hanya diperlihatkan untuk Kusakabe seorang, salah satunya adalah seperti malam ini. Ketika hujan rintik mulai mengguyur kota Kyoto pukul delapan malam, ada seseorang dari ujung jalan memakai payung abu-abu dengan tentengan kantung plastik di tangan kanan. Kusakabe menghisap rokoknya di depan bengkel yang nyaris tertutup. Ia belum memiliki niatan untuk meninggalkan tempat kerja, karena hujan gerimis itu mneyebalkan. Pesan pulang terlambat juga sudah ia sampaikan sejak sore tadi. Jadi ia tak usah khawatir jika Sajou akan menunggunya pulang hingga larut dan tertidur di sofa seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Seakan fatamorgana, ketika sosok kecil diujung jalan telah menjelma jadi manusia berpayung abu-abu menyapanya dengan nada menggigil. Jelas sekali orang itu kedinginan.

"K-Kusakabe, A-ayo pulang."

Lelaki jangkung berambut terang itu nyaris menjatuhkan rokoknya. Terkejut setengah mati. Si bodoh ini menjemputnya hanya dengan bekal sebuah payung dan kemeja biru yang melekat, tanpa jaket.

"Bodoh, kau ingin sakit?" otomatis, jaket kulit yang ia pakai diserahkan pada yang lebih membutuhkan. Tanpa penolakan, si kacamata menerimanya.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku sengaja menjemputmu, bodoh. Kebetulan rumah teman kerja kelompokku di sekitar sini jadi kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita pulang bersama."

Kusakabe tersenyum. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk membuat pemuda itu terluka.

"Baiklah, mau makan Nabe sebelum pulang?"

Dan Sajou mengangguk dengan sipu merah muda di kedua pipinya.

 **.**

 **A/N : Setelah nonton Doukyuusei entah kenapa jadi kepikiran bikin semacam story yang menceritakan kehidupan mereka kalau Sajou keterima di Kyoto. Kayanya manis aja gitu wkwkwkwk.**

 **Kalau nanti saya mood buat ngetik lagi, ini akan dilanjutkan di chapter dua. Tapi Cuma drabble-drabble aja hahahahaha /dasarpemales**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Shota Hunterz.**


End file.
